Gabriel nervt Sam (Übersetzung)
by lumidaub
Summary: Sam macht Nachforschungen für die aktuelle Jagd und Gabriel lässt ihn nicht in Ruhe. Übersetzung von "Gabriel Bugs Sam".


Übersetzung von "Gabriel Bugs Sam" ( s/8855658/1/Gabriel-Bugs-Sam)

Nicht meins, ich bin nur einfache, übersetzende Dienstleisterin.

* * *

„Sam", sagte Gabriel. „Sam", wiederholte er, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. „Sammy? Samuel? Hey. Hey, Elch", er schnippte vor seinem Gesicht mit den Fingern.

Sam Winchester versuchte gerade etwas auf seinem Laptop herauszufinden und den Erzengel/Trickster, der versuchte, ihn abzulenken, zu ignorieren. Er musste herausfinden, was die mysteriösen Todesfälle in dem Fall auslöste, den er und Dean gestern angenommen hatten. Irgendetwas hatte in der letzten Woche drei Kindern die Kehlen aufgerissen und hörte nicht auf.

„Hey – Sam!" Gabriel beugte sich zu seinem Ohr, um hinein zu schreien. Der Jäger schloss mit einem Knall seinen Laptop.

„Was?!" fragte er mit deutlich gereizter Stimme. „Ich versuche hier zu arbeiten, wie du deutlich sehen kannst."

„Musst ja nicht gleich ausfallend werden, der Herr." Gabriel hob zur Verteidigung die Hände. „Ich wollte nur meinem Lieblingsjäger ‚Hi' sagen", feixte er.

„Warum noch mal hab ich dich bisher noch nicht getötet?" seufzte Sam.

„Ach, nur weil du nicht dazu in der Lage bist", sein Feixen schien noch breiter zu werden. Er plumpste aufs Bett, legte den Kopf auf einen arm und schnappte sich einen Schokoriegel. Er nahm einen Bissen. „Willst du was ab?" Er wedelte mit dem Riegel in der Luft.

„Nein." Sam stand aus dem hoteleigenen Schreibtischstuhl auf.

„Willst du deinen eigenen?" fragte Gabriel und nahm einen weiteren, welcher neben dem größeren Mann aufpoppte. Er warf ihn zurück zum Erzengel.

„Ich will nichts von deinem seltsamen… heraufbeschworenen Junk Food", sagte er entnervt.

„Was ist denn los mit dir? Mach dich mal locker!" Er lutschte an einem Schokoquadrat. „Du bist viel zu angespannt. Relax."

„Mir geht's gut."

„Nein, tut es nicht. Ich glaube, da muss wohl jemand mal wieder flachgelegt werden", grinste er. Sam zog ein Gesicht, als ob er etwas Furchtbares riechen würde.

„Lass mal stecken."

„Ich glaube, ich kann deine Gedanken lesen und du stimmst mir zu", lächelte Gabriel und zeigte seine schokoladenüberzogenen Zähne.

„Könntest du bitte aufhören meine Gedanken zu lesen? Und es in Zukunft sein lassen? Das ist ein bisschen gruslig." Sam zog eine weitere Grimasse. Der Mann mit der Vorliebe für Süßes runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum nicht? Ist doch normal."

„Für dich vielleicht, aber es geht hier um meine persönlichen Gedanken und es regt mich auf, wenn du das machst." Gabriel schwang die Beine über das Bett und stand auf.

„Wo ist denn Ding1?" fragte er. „Was?" Sam verstand nicht. „Wo ist Dean?"

„Der holt was zum Abendessen." Sam amüsierte sich über den Spitznamen für seinen älteren Bruder.

„ihr hättet ja einfach fragen können, ob ich das mache", erklärte Gabriel.

„Sicher, Gabriel, okay. Nächstes Mal frag ich dich ganz sicher. Du machst doch eh nur irgendwas rein. Fingernägel oder so."

„So wenig vertraust du mir, Sam? Das schmerzt." Er tat, als sei er beleidigt und verputzte dann den Rest der Schokolade, bevor er das Papier auf den Boden warf.

„Hebst du das noch irgendwann auf?"

„Nö. Mach du doch."

„Bitte?"

„Ich verarsch dich doch nur. Meine Herrn, du musst echt lockerer werden. Hör auf so zickig zu sein."

„Geh weg." Er öffnete wieder seinen Laptop.

„Versuch gar nicht erst, wieder mit deinen Schwulenpornos anzufangen."

„Ich hab-"

„Schau, Sam", Gabriel griff nach einer Herr der Ringe-DVD. „Willst du das nicht mit mir schaun? Wo du doch so ein Nerd bist und so."

„Ich versuche hier zu arbeiten."

„Jetzt hör schon auf, das wird mich sicher nicht davon abbringen, dich dazu zu bringen, mal eine Pause zu machen." Gabriel warf die Hülle nach ihm. Er ließ sie an seinen Händen vorbeifliegen.

„Ich werde keine Pause machen, Gabriel, während unschuldige Kinder sterben. Ich werde keinen Film schauen, wenn ich die Zeit nutzen könnte, das verdammte Ding daran zu hindern, noch eins zu töten. Das wäre Blut an meinen Händen."

„Heilige – schau, ich hab mich schon drum gekümmert. Jetzt schau einfach den verdammten Film mit mir."

„Ernsthaft, jetzt?"

„Hundertprozentig. Schau endlich diesen verdammten Film mit mir, bevor ich ärgerlich werde. Ich bin nicht gerne ärgerlich.

„Mein Bruder ist auf dem Rückweg und weiß nicht, dass du hier bist", brachte er vor.

„Willst du das sehen oder nicht?"

„Nagut. Aber wenn er versucht, dir was anzutun, wird ich nichts dagegen tun."

„Süß."

„Jaja."

Ende


End file.
